


Space Detectives

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Sam are hunting Batroc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Detectives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWaywardTexan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardTexan/gifts).



> Prompt: Sam/Steve Detectives in spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace

“Has he been here?” Sam asked when Steve climbed aboard the ship.

“Yeah, been and gone,” Steve said with a sigh.

Sam nodded, heading for the cockpit. "Alright, we got a new destination?“

"New France.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll track Batroc down and take him back to HQ to send him away.”

“I know,” Steve agreed. "You ever think this whole detective thing was easier when a person couldn’t leave a planet?“

"Nah, I bet it was just as rough, they could leave town and if I remember my history. America wasn’t too big on public transit, so that could take forever.

Steve sighed softly. "You’re probably right.” 

“Let me get us into lightspeed and then we can pass the time.”

“Sounds good.”

“You know what would really sound good?”

“What?”

“Go get yourself ready for me.”

Steve laughed, but pushed off the wall off the cockpit. Doing that for Sam was better than wondering if they’d ever catch up to Batroc.


End file.
